


Good Always Triumphs Over Evil in the End

by Sheylenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheylenna/pseuds/Sheylenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm the title should give you a good basic description since its a 100 word drabble there really isn't much to summarize.  But really just a bit of fluff I had fun writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Always Triumphs Over Evil in the End

Good Triumphs Over Evil in the End.

Drabble 100 words

By Sheya

\----------

"So, Harry, how'd you do it?" Ron asked his best friend upon his return to Hogwarts for their 7th year.

"Well after I found and destroyed the Horcruxes... no after I killed Voldemort's snake, he came after me in a rage and we dueled. Somehow I ended up behind him so I used Snape's slicing curse... It hit him in the arse."

"Well" Hermione chimed in "I guess it's true that evil always gets it in the end."

"Yeah and that was really his end." Neville chortled.

The rest of the Gryffindors joined the joy while the other houses stared.


End file.
